In today's highly mobile society, there are increasing numbers of people who work at locations other than their homes or who are away from home long periods of time. There are also a growing number of people who have elderly parents living alone. Additionally, there are also many businesses, enterprises, government agencies, and so forth with offices, buildings, and other facilities that require constant monitoring, particularly during times when no one is available on-site. Finally, many emergency situations are such that immediate and quick notification to the public of such emergencies will save lives and resources.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved and efficient approach for transmitting or broadcasting instant voice alerts to remote electronic devices automatically during times of emergencies or as a part of security monitoring systems.